


All stones crack at some point

by WeGoTtEmBoIs



Category: Grown Ups 2
Genre: Aka Braden being Braden, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Figuring out his new found son, Other, Unstable Past Home, angry teenager, can you blame him for his stupidity though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeGoTtEmBoIs/pseuds/WeGoTtEmBoIs
Summary: Basically, I don't think that there was enough involvement with Higgins and Braden's life during Grown Ups 2.One thing I really wanted to see was an alternate way of Marcus dealing with his son after the Quarry scene and possibly even going to his settled down friends for advice on how to be a father. Mayyybeee even the families taking another trip back to the lake house for the summer, father-son bonding with Braden included.{I DO NOT OWN THE GROWN UPS MOVIES I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!!}
Relationships: Marcus & Braden Higgins





	All stones crack at some point

**Author's Note:**

> {{PLEASE READ!!!!!!}}  
> Higgins is referred to as both Marcus and Higgins. Mainly because I couldn't decide which to use, many people know him as Marcus and others know him as Higgins/Higgy. I KNOW I HAVEN"T UPDATED "He's just a kid" BUT I AM UPDATING IT AS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS IS UPLOADED!! I will also be posting ANOTHER story later tonight- It is an God of War story involving original characters! I am also aware that I havn't gotten to those requests yet but I might finally get there tonight since I had a sudden burst of inspiration! HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT!

Just from their first encounter at the train station, Marcus knew that Braden would not be easy to watch after. However, seeing McKenzie's car tires slashed with undoubtedly the same knife he had seen Braden use to decapitate a stuffed bear, which is also currently impaled on Kurt's entenna, was the final nail in his figurative coffin.

"It wasn't the college kids. It was my son, Satan", Higgins replied to his plus sized friends accusation. As much as he wanted to blame those pricks back at the quarry for this act of vandalism, he knew deep down that he couldn't lie to them about this, atleast not at this moment. 

"Your son? Higgins Jr. is capable of this?", Lenny shook the bear corpse on its resting place for emphasis on his words. A look of thought crossed over the other mans face as he slowly moved his hands back into his pockets. "Maybe we should've let you buy that knife actually," was the muttered response of his now downcast childhood friend. This was new territory for all of them, that much was very clear. Sure, Lenny and McKenzie both have kids that are Bradens age, but they've been involved with those kids ever since their wives went into labor with them. Braden and Marcus just found out the other existed not even a week ago. Learning how to be a good parent, hell, a responsible adult in general was going to be a very bumpy ride in regards to *Marcus Higgins*. Being known by almost everybody in town as "The Free Man", since he often gloated over not having a family to worry about or his ability to get sloppy ass drunk with no regrets the next day. He needs advice for this situation and he knows it, Marcus just doesn't know *how* to ask for parental guidance.

"Higgins, are you sure that he's really yours? I mean if how Andre and Greg describe the kid, " McKenzie proceeded to do a half-and-half motion with his hand, " he's not exactly screaming 'Higgins Blood Line' from the get go. Except the hair ofcourse." 

"Trust me, I know, but Hiccups McGee had a blood test done on him...And here we are." Marcus sighed frustratedly as he gestered around with his hands, " Stuck walking back to town because of my giant of a kid!" His shouts got louder as he continued, anger and annoyance with this entire situation finally bubbling to the surface. Why did this happen? Yeah, he screwed up in the past, on more than one occasion. But being a parent? Higgins didn't think that he had screwed up bad enough for that, did he? Does he hate Hiccups? No! She was a very sweet woman when they first met, and more than beautiful. Is he mad at her for hiding Braden from him? Hell yeah! Even if he wouldn't have been able to stay in their lives, it would've atleast been better than finding out 17 years later. 

"Woah there Mariah Carey! Why was Braden out here anyway? The only thing going on at the quarry was those douchebags having that party," Lamonsoff questioned as he finally calmed down from their public embarassment earlier, "Wait...You don't think-" Lamonsoff's words were cut off by Marcus's yell of realization.

"Braden was at that stupid party!" His voice was begining to go hoarse from all of the yelling. Damn, he'll have to drink some water when they get back. Lamonsoff groaned out, rubbing still damp hands down his bearded face. Braden's anger was justified, Lamonsoff was aware of what Marcus had told the boy as an excuse when they first met, it was one of the first things Higgins had told them when they met up at Walmart to hang out so Lamonsoff could cover if he needed too. Which makes this ten times worse.

Braden had seen Marcus. He knows that his deadbeat father lied to him in order to go swimming. This was Marcus's punishment for it, no doubt just the first part of his plan. And If Braden knows that Marcus lied, it's only an amount of time until he finds out Lamonsoff was helping him if he doesn't know already.

"Listen, we'll talk about it when we get back to town, and we are talking about it Higgins." Lenny shot a pointed stare at the shorter man, knowing that the one accused would try his damn well hardest to avoid talking about his sons reasoning for this act of vandalism. "Also, I forgot to pick up cupcakes for the after party we're having for Becky's recital," Lenny mumbled as if he didn't want Roxanne to hear despite being miles away from her boutique, "So...ONWARD!" His shout mocking those of old knights as he began the walk home, the other three following in his foot tracks. 

When they arrived at Lenny's house after completing Becky's daring cupcake quest, the last thing the four men expected to see was their wives staring at them from the kitchen with so much anger, only a wife could contain the rage. 

The room went silent, Higgins swore he could hear each persons individual breathing pattern at this point. Then, like a volcano eruption, the yelling began.

"Who the hell is Braden! And what is being 'hidden' so secretively from him?!", Sally shouted with fury while whipping around Lamonsoff's phone. The screen displayed the very text messages that supposedly provoked his wifes anger. They had been from Higgins, discussing his plans and what Lamonsoff should do when talking to the late-teenager.

It suddenly hit Lamonsoff like a semi-truck and to why the ladies were upset at the four men. 

Higgins never really told them about Braden. He had mentioned and talked about his son living with him for the summer, but never genuinely said anything personal about the kid. What was his favorite color? Favorite school subject? Hell, hobby? Lamonsoff had heard none of the answers to those questions come from Higgins. Did he even know the boys favorite food? No matter, the point is, these ladies were only aware of the others existence nothing else. Not even his first name. 

Things just got alot more complicated, and Marcus Higgins has got to figure out a way to fix it somehow .


End file.
